Curriopolis, Greater Americania
Curriopolis or the City of Curriopolis is capital city of Greater Americania. It is Greater Americania's most economically powerful city and also has a long and detailed history. It is here where the national government operates out of. The majority of government officials in the national government reside here including important individuals such as President Garrett Curry, Vice President John Wimbledon, and Chief of the Foreign Relations Department Jason Lee. The city has a compacted massive population of 112,000,000 as of June 2009. Currently, the Mayor of Curriopolis is the Nationalist Austin Ulster who was appointed in 2006. The city is so massive that the politics of the city are sometimes handled on a national level. The people are most heavily concentrated on the waters of the Entrance Bay where the majority of the largest buildings are. History Curriopolis was founded in 1603 by the Kingdom of Ledarre as the then City of Hendriksville. The City was founded to serve as the capital for the then colony of Greater Americania. The location was selected for it's location along the Entrance Bay as well as it's furtive soil for agricultural purposes. Hendriksville became the center of economic activity within the new colony. It was here that the most trade occured and where agricultural products were sent to be shipped off to the Ledarrian homeland. For hundreds of years the city grew and grew both economically and demographically. It became the base of the Greater Americanian Colonial Army as well as the Greater Americanian Congress during the later periods of colonialism. During the 1800's it was a spawning point for the Industrial Revolution and for Capitalistic developments. It was at this point when the agricultural population began to heavily move in and dominate the majority of the neighborhoods. In 1910, Hendriksville was the location for the beginning of First Greater Americanian Revolution. During the war it was heavily damaged which also contributed to the economic downturn after Greater Americania gained it's independence. During the Early and Late Democratic Eras, Curriopolis was where all major national political descisions took place. The President held his office here and Congress held it's sessions. When the Nationalists took over in 1995, Curriopolis remained the Capital. The new massive government operates almost entirely out of the capital. Curriopolis became the economic center of Greater Americania and a major international economic hotspot. Features Curriopolis features a wide variety of world famous buildings and entities, as well as sites that historic in the regards pertaining to the past, present, and future of Greater Americania. Curriopolis itself is regarded as the cradle of Greater Americanian nationhood as it was the birthplace of Nationalistic ideologies and theories such as those of Elliot Horster, an early Democratic Nationalist philsopher. Curriopolis was the starting place of the First Greater Americanian Revolution as well as the place where the documents officially founding the Republic of Greater Americania were first signed. Currently, Greater Americania's National government holds the majority of it's buildings in the city. The grand memorial to those who fell for Greater Americanian independence is located in the city's central square. Many tourist sites are available to the public where important events in the Battle of Curriopolis can be found here. Of the most important government buildings located in Curriopolis are the Greater Americanian Military's Headquarters, the Stronghold, as well as President Curry's personal residence, the Presidential Complex. Of the features pertaining to the Greater Americanian economy, there is the Curriopolis International Airport which serves Greater Americania as a transportational resource for both passengers and cargo alike. There is also the Curriopolis International Seaport along the Entrance Bay which serves as a commercial port, receiving imports and shipping away exports. Both places significantly contribute the Economy of Greater Americania. Some of the other landmarks include the City's famous square which lies near the sea. The square itself served as the center of Hendriksville around in the few decades after it's foundation, but recently with the urbanization of the lands lying to the east it has come to be located in the western sections of Curriopolis on the map. Category:Cities in Greater Americania